My Gaurdian Angela
by omegaben454
Summary: A story for all Gency lovers, Detailing story from when Genji and Angela have a fateful encounter to when he saved her. she is truly, his gaurdian angel (im terrible at summaries, its just a novel style gency story) Warning: panic, suicide, cutting and very mature themes will be present as well as a planned lemon. critisim is welcome, but i ask that you try to be constructive (TY!)
1. Chapter 1

Heloo, this is my first story on this sight, but I fell in love with gency so much I needed to make a story, this is more on the lengthy side, maybe (dont quote me) it will be 10+ chapters.

It was meant to read kind of like a novel, with very heavy gency. But it wont be completely gency.

Every time you see a % the perspective of the story has changed.

* * *

Timing, her life was absolutely full of of it, wether it be perfect or terrible, it was full of it, this was no exception.

She had taken care of a lot of extremely critical cases, hell, many of them when she was a field medic

but this case, it would give even her a run for her money.

Angela Ziegler, aka "mercy" the miracle worker, she had been all over the world, hell she had been surprised when she realized that she hadnt been to japan yet, then again, she was only there because it was required.

%

The Japanese government was getting increasingly tired of what the shimada family and their gang (well by now, small army) where doing to japan, so they of course sought the help of overwatch. Little did they know that their solution to the problem was one chance encounter away.

%

Angela was having a pretty stressful week in japan, she had a week there and the overwatch base she was stationed at wasnt the most spacious. So she decided that on the only free day she had gotten out of the week, she would do some old fashioned tourism and site seeing. As she was heading to her next location, the shimada family castle, making sure to stay at a safe distance. She heard what she could only describe a the whale of a beast, perhaps even the roar of a dragon, it shook her to her very bones as the noise was absolutely overwhelming. she immediately turned her head in the direction of noise, fearing that she had been recognized by the shimada, overwatch wasnt exactly in their good graces.

She saw something flying in the direction of the street, violently hitting a wall and painfully bouncing off, an audible crack being heard, making her cringe. She looked at the thing that had fallen onto the street and very quickly realized that it was a person, albeit an incredibly mangled one. Her heart was already rushing but this set her on edge, quickly, her instincts kicked in as she sprinted towards the body, giving no concern for her well being.

When she got to the scene, she gasped, the man was in terrible condition, the mere fact that he was still breathing was a miracle of its own, she panicked as she wondered if she had anything on her person that could remotely help him, and the blood nearly completely covering him made it near impossible to discern where the bleeding originated, she felt around desperately for something, at last, she felt something in her back pocket, something she kept specifically for emergencies, she pulled out a small red inhaler and quickly put it on the mans face, his body glowed as he inhaled the healing compounds, and with a jolt and wince the man seemed to regain at least some consciousness, quickly, now having at least temporarily stabilized her patient, she pressed a button she had stitched into her sleeve, a deeper voice responded "angela? Are you in trouble?! whats going on?!"

"Winston, I need a helicopter and an emergency crew, now! i found a man in extemely critical condition just outside the shimada family castle" she shouted in a panicked tone

"ive already sent a crew, just stay put"

she turned her attention to the man, still absolutely baffled that he was still alive, let alone conscious

hiding her panic as much as she could, she gave the warmest smile she could muster, and told the man "it is okay now, im taking care of you"

the man, one eye open, just stared in awe at the blonde.

"just stay with me" she cried, the panic in her voice more prominent now

"tell me, what it your name?" she said, desperately trying to keep him fighting

the man, seemingly mustering his strength, replied "genji, my name is genji"

she felt a wave of relief, albeit it short lived, as she was relieved he could still talk.

%

was he in heaven? No, he would never end up there, yet, there clearly seemed to be an angel standing above him. Had he died? No, the pain was still too great, and he could still feel himself fighting.

Yet, there seemed to be an angel standing above him, he swore he could see a halo above her head,

though that may be the blood loss.

His thoughts came rushing back to him, as his already terrible heart rate sky rocketed, he remembered why he was in this position, he felt the betrayal catching up with his mind, anger welding up inside him, reluctant anger at that, but he couldn't help it.

'how could he have brung himself to do this, to his own brother?!'

'what had he even done to cause this outrage in hanzo?'

his blood started to boil, a sharp pain coming from his collapsed ribcage as he let his anger overwhelm him, and one last question shot into his mind before he started to fade

'why?'

his vision started to fade severely, no longer being able to hold his head up, he collapsed.

The last thing he saw was this angel compressing his chest, as he heard what he thought would be the last thing he would ever hear.

"dont you die on me!"

'well, at least it was a voice sweeter than any he had heard, even if she was panicked' he thought, as his mind went black.

"dont you fucking die on me!"

%

she was losing him, fast, she went into complete overdrive, not even noticing the hoverbird landing behind her, she was pulled off by and emergency crew as they saw she was in an unfit state to care for him.

Both of them where quickly put on cots and flown to the medical bay of the japanese overwatch base.

Having regained her composure, Mercy decided to be part of the crew that brought genji to the emergency operating room, as mercy demanded she be the one to personally perform the surgery on her own, though the other doctors insisted she was too stressed, but she knew she was the only one who could save him.

Saving genji was the hardest thing she had done in her entire career, even if she was in her early twenties, but this was going to take a miracle. There was so much of his body that was unsalvagable that she doubted he would even have any organs or limbs left if she kept removing dead flesh. Everything from flesh to bone was oddly burned, not by fire, but by something else, it had rendered most of his body useless.

A full day had gone by, genji only living off of machines, and his condition looking for the worst.

Thats when, at 6 am, a familiar ape scientist knocked at the door to the room.

"may I come in? I have very important matters to discuss, I promise I wont be long"

'what could be more important than saving a mans life?'

she thought to herself before letting the friend in

without hesitation, Winston began his speech

"ive been informed on the situation here, and so has jack. I know this is a dire situation and I know how critical he is, but, jack wanted to inform you on how overwatch will be getting involved in Genji's case."

Jack, she already didnt like this. Sure the old man was like the father she never had, but his 'decisions' where always sketchy, always involving people owing overwatch something, usually their lives.

She did not reply, simply letting the gorilla continue informing her on what was going to be done to genji.

"as I said, overwatch is getting personally involved in genji's survival, im sure youve read his file, he is the second son of the shimada clan, and jack feels he could give us some crucial information on the shimada clan, that could finally let us get the upper hand we need, but, returning him to a fit state will require..."

the ape paused, sighing heavily

"complete cyberization"

those dreaded words, she knew this was going to be the hardest operation she had ever taken up, but she was incredibly weary of where this was going now, complete cyberization was insanely expensive, and she doubted they would do this for genji just for information, after all, she read in his file that he had received extensive ninja and infiltration training, but, either from ignorance or just hoping jack was going to do the right thing for once, she just accepted what was happening. as, even if she wanted to, refusing to do this would spell the death of genji shimada

"ive already gotten to work on basic plans for his suit, but connecting it to his bodily functions is going to require your extensive help, as so, ive been assigned as your assistant until the operation is done"

and so they began working on the man that would later save her.

Winston had copious amounts of sleep, and kept himself to his laboratory mostly, working on genji's suit. Angela, on the other hand, didnt sleep, she hadnt had a single ounce of sleep for days now, the operation took 8 days, a miracle span of time to make a man a completely new body she supposed. Then again, Winston was designing the tech.

But she hadnt slept much through it all, being too paranoid about the health of her patient to rest. Sorting out every last single detail to ensure he could live as normally as possible, but the work was starting to wear on her.

Later that night, as they both sat over their immense creation, performing some last tests before finally pulling the machines off of him, she noticed some peculiar slits on his right hand, she had only worked on the torso and life support, the arms and legs where left to Winston.

"Winston, what are those?" she questioned as she started to panic yet again, fearing that the biggest achievement she has ever worked on had been made into something terrifying .

Trying to hide what was obvious, he nervously chuckled and said

"well, they are for ventilation, cant let his suit overheat"

she knew damn well that wasnt why they where there, she ran over to her desk, where she flew through the blueprints they had stacked, she stopped when she saw the blueprint for a strange compartment in genji's arm, and the only word she was concerned with was 'shuriken'

Angela was furious, How could They do this? This man hadnt even agreed to anything! And they just decide that he owes his life to overwatch?! And just has to be their weapon?! For what? Letting him have his vengeance on the shimada clan?! So they wont have to deal with it?

She was furious, outraged, she couldnt believe that Morrison could just do this to her.

Tears started to weld up in her eyes

"Winston! How could you just let jack do this?! This wasnt even His decision to make! Youre forcing someone to be a living fucking weapon!"

she swiftly kicked him out of the room before he could speak, she was having none of it, and quickly locked the door. Retreating to her desk before crying into the blueprints, now scattered all around the room.

What she hadnt noticed was that she forgot to administer more anesthetic to genji, and he was already at the edge of waking

%

he awoke again, his whole body aching, and, a strange crying coming from the room he was in as his eyes opened, he immediately figured he was in a hospital, and in a hospital bed. He found he had no resistance when he moved his body, and felt the freedom to raise his hand to his face.

But he never felt his face, only his fingers running across a plate of metal, he felt his hand, but was shocked at what he saw when he opened his eyes again, steel.

Dumbfounded he assumed that he was given a protective face mask and a prosthetic, which was not uncommon in the world these days. His attention turned to the crying, he turned his head, and he saw his gaurdian angel again.

Ignoring his body and situation due to denial, he felt heartache seeing such an elegant lady cry with such pain in her voice.

Wether it was his playboy nature or something different, he felt he should at least attempt to help her.

"you asked for my name, but I forgot to ask for the blessing of knowing yours" he said, attempting to catch her attention, slightly startled at the robotic rasp his voice now carried

startled, she quickly turned to look at him, still unable to stop her crying.

She was speechless for a bit, not knowing what to say, clearly caught by surprise at genji's waking.

"I...I..my name is ugh, angela" she sputtered out in between the cries she was desperately trying to hold back.

%

oh god oh god oh god, this day keeps getting worse and worse, now on top of the living weapon problem, she had to deal with him possibly breaking down because of what he had become? She had locked them both into this room, he has weapons and deadly strength, what if he kills her? By now she was having thoughts about just accepting death.

And he had seen her crying, how long had he been awake? Had he seen the confrontation she had with Winston? Did he already know what was going on?

Her mind was absolutely racing.

"suiting that my gaurdian angel have a fitting name"

gaurdian angel? Was he not angry with her? But she had done this to him, she had condemned him to living as a weapon. He should hate her.

She started breathing heavily, she couldnt take this anymore, with the loss of Ana and the betrayal she felt from jack. She coudnt deal, not saying a single word, she retreated into her mind and began to pant and cry, not being able to control it anymore, she hoped he would just get it over with and put a shuriken into her skull, she didnt want to be so unable to actually help people anymore. She couldve been there for Ana, and she couldve saved genji, if only she had tried harder, if only she could not be limited.

And then she felt his arms wrap around her


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! As I said, im going to try and be dedicated to the story and write often, so I started writing the second chapter the day after because why not.

Still proud gency trash as always.

Story starts from Angela's perspective.

* * *

Her mind was in a million places at once, she couldnt keep a single thought together

that was until his arms found their way around her.

Her initial thought was 'please just get it over with quickly' expecting death, or pain from the weaponized cyborg embracing her.

But that thought quickly faded when she realized he wasnt harming her in any way, in fact, she felt calmed by his embrace, maybe even say, safe?.

It felt as if she actually had somone she could hold onto, something to ground her panicking mind to earth.

But of all people, the weaponized cyborg ninja?

No, she shouldnt think of him like that, he was, no , still is human.

She shouldnt treat him like a dangerous weapon, that was her mistake. She found her arms rising to embrace her savior , not even by her own thought. She stood there and simply cried, she couldnt hold it back anymore, she did too often, too often did she hide her sadness. She wouldve normally felt embarrassed beyond belief at crying in front of someone she didnt know, but right now, she just needed someone.

She didnt know how long she stood their crying into his chest, she didnt want to know.

But that time she spent just crying felt liberating. She didnt know how long it had been since se had cried, she spent so much of her time at work and with patients that she couldnt afford to cry. and the rest of the time she was out on Bureaucratic work or out in public.

She had only cried over Ana because all overwatch members got a day to grieve after her loss was announced, and even then she cried alone in her quarters when she was certain no one would disturb her.

She wondered, what he was thinking right now? Probably lamenting that he had to deal with this, especially after a major surgery, he probably just wanted her to stop, so he could yell at her about his new body, but it was okay, she deserved whatever he was going to say to her.

Slowly her crying died down, sobs turning into whimpers, and tremors becoming shakes.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, it felt good to just cry for once. As she got her wits together and finally backed away from genji, she couldnt help immediately sputtering;

"I..im so so sorry for what just happened, youve been through a lot and you didnt deser..."

she was cut off by him saying

"Ms. Angela, you saved my life by performing what I can only describe as a miracle, I owe you my life and another, this is the least I could do to start repaying you for saving me"

"Genji you do not owe me single thing, Im a doctor and saving lives is just what doctors do, and you can call me Angela, my full name is Angela Ziegler, but I would prefer Angela"

"Well then Angela, I want you to know that no matter how feel about saving me, I will still feel a great deal of gratitude for what you have done, and if you need anything at all, I would be more than willing to help my gaurdian Angel, its the least I can do"

"Thank you Genji, but may I ask why you call me that, your Gaurdian Angel?"

"well , because not only have you saved me, but your appearance made me damn believe I had gone to heaven when I first saw you"

she couldnt help but blush when he said this, although hiding her face behind her desk as she had sat down now. Genji Shimada did have quite the reputation as a playboy and lady killer.

Turning to more serious matters, she needed to decide on how to break his cyberization to him. He seemed to have just denied his appearance, if he had even looked at himself.

She decided the first step was to simply remove his face mask, some air would maybe help him dealing with this. even if it was hospital air.

"Genji, would you have a seat on the bed please? With all this mess going on, I forgot I still have to inform you on the situation and perform a check up on you"

the cyborg sat on the bed he had been in for nearly a week, And Angela walked over towards him. She clicked two buttons on his temple and slid the mask off of his face, allowing his face to be fully exposed.

"Now genji, when you got here, over half of your body had already been sliced and burned beyond salvation, and this left us with only one course of action to keep you alive and return as much normal function as we could to your body"

%

Genji nodded slightly

"i saw and felt what was left of my body doctor Ziegler, I know very well just how much of me was gone, but, how much did you replace?"

he finally took a look at his body

he was absolutely astonished, he knew that his body below his torso was gone, but not this much. He quickly raised his arms to look at them, only being able to gawk at what he saw. However, he knew how hard this doctor must have worked for this, and god knows how much money they spent on this. Still, He couldnt stop himself from feeling a deep uncomfort at what he saw. it felt alien, not his, as if he had snuck his soul into the body of some omnic.

"Genji, I know this will take some getting used to, but let me assure you there was no other way to keep you alive, over sixty percent of you body's tissue was unsalvageable,"

her voice started to speed up, it was obvious this was getting personal for her.

"im sorry I couldnt do more to keep your body in tact, please believe me I tried, but I could see any other way to-"

"Angela, you did everything that you could, I am not going to blame you for what was impossible, I never expected to even be able to move or talk after what happened, let alone being able to have full movement. And having the feeling of touch, albeit not as good as true skin, baffles me as to how you could perform such miracles"

by now he figured she was nervous because she felt he would lash out at her, years of being a playboy left him with the skill to see through most females. He was nothing but thankful for his life, and wanting to repay this doctor for saving him, despite his family name

"Angela, please do not worry, I hold no bitterness in my heart for my savior, but, may I ask why? You surely mustve known about my family name, most would have spat on my corpse, thanking the world that a shimada lay dead"

"Genji I save everyone I can, I would never consider such a thing"

'i guess her appearance and name matched her heart'

he thought to himself.

Just as the two stood there in the intensive care room awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other. A knock was heard on the door, as well as a commanding grizzly voice saying

"Angela, Its jack, I Need to speak to Genji"

Genji noticed that Angela's face lit up in anger, her demeanor changing to make her look stiffer and stern. She simply opened the door and stormed out, not saying a single word to both of them. It seemed obvious there was some tension between her and this man, perhaps he was the reason she was crying earlier?

The Faded blonde Man turned to look at genji, three Scars being seen on his face running downward, his face made his attitude almost too obvious. And he was holding a plain folder. without flinching and seemingly no regard to what had just taken place, he said

"Hello, my name is Jack Morrison, and i am strike commander and leader of the organization you know as Overwatch. As im sure your aware, you undergone an operation called complete cyberization, and incredibly expensive task, but what im assuming you havent been told is that overwatch would like to recruit you"

he pulled a stack of papers from the folder he was holding and continued.

"Ive been informed on who you are; Genji shimada, second son of the shimada family and an expert in traditional ninja tactics and infiltration. Renowned for being a playboy and carefree man,and has recently been having some bad tensions with the shimada clan after the death of his father."

he looked up from his paper and gave Genji a stern, unbreaking look.

"what if i told you, If you join overwatch's ranks, you will have plenty of chances to take the shimada clan down, once and for all."

he liked the sound of those words, a flame of vengeance welding up within his chest.

He really liked that idea, not only could he begin repaying them for saving his life and giving him a new body, but he could even get his revenge on the shimada clan, but there was one problem, he couldnt possibly take on a small army on, even if stealthily, the shimada where renowned ninjas, sure he may have been a prodigy with his ninja training, but he never finished his master level training unlike hanzo, speaking of which, what if he encountered hanzo again? Would history just repeat itself? He doubted he could survive a second mauling.

"how do you expect me to take on the shimada clan? I could not possibly be able to take on a small army"

Genji questioned the man

he simply pointed to Genji's arm

"those three slits are just one example of what we have also done with your new body.

"along with being given a new body, overwatch has deemed you a fit hero for our ranks, and held with confidence that you would join, so youve been made stronger, faster, and more accurate than any human could ever even hope to be, your senses of hearing and sight have been greatly augmented and the suit you have on can take as much punishment as kevlar, if not more"

Genji felt around the new functions he had been given, he had gotten a chance to right the people who wronged him and take down the shimada clan, and he sure as hell was going to take it. He very much liked the idea of being unstoppable force the shimada could not possibly defeat.

he turned to Morrisson and stated with a fire in his eyes.

"i accept, I will join overwatch, and I will make the shimada clan pay for the crimes they have committed"

all Jack could do was grin and shake the ninja's hand

"Then welcome, to Overwatch"

%

The nerve he had just to come in like that, they hadnt even given him a day to rest or adjust?

Didnt jack for once think that Genji may be overwhelmed by it all, the insanity of the his situation?

Fuck him, he needed to realize that people should be able to choose how their life should go, not have other people choose for them simply because they 'owed' overwatch.

She was out and walking around the cherry blossom gardens that watchpoint hanamura had installed the past year, to her the scenery was breathtaking, and it helped calm her nerves.

her head immediatley started rushing with more thoughts, but this time of a certain japanese playboy.

why did he do what he did? She had to admit him embracing her helped much more than even he could know, but she still questioned as to why he did it.

To be a good person? Or just to repay her? She'd like to think that, but there was something strange about the embrace, something warmer than usual.

She couldnt deny he was quite the charmer but still.

She wiped these thoughts from her mind, brushing it off as a playboy's ability to charm women.

She had more work to do, she missed a lot of what she was supposed to do in japan, except now she didnt have the luxury of a free day. She stood up, and started her walk back to her office to clean up the mess she left, and on the way there ran into a familiar ape scientist.

"hey Angela! jack wants you to report to him when we arrive at gibralter tommorow, he wanted to inform you to get ready, since there will be no more setbacks now that Genji has joined and is up and running"

he walked up a little closer to her as to not shout.

"and Angela, im sorry about how I acted back there, I know it wasnt right but you know I cant deny orders from Jack, If your still upset with me I understand but I just wanted to let you know I hold nothing against you"

she sighed and looked towards the ground.

"i know Winston, and im sorry that I acted how I did, I just had a lot on my mind and I let it overwhelm me."

with that they parted and headed to their own quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is where the themes start getting real, like, graphic af, so. Warning ahead of time.**

 **Thank you for the support so far!**

 **Chapter starts from Angela's perspective**

* * *

When she got back to her quarters she locked the door and broke down.

God she hated how pathetic she was, she was so weak she even had to be comforted by a fucking stranger, her patient even, of all people. She was the one that was supposed to be helping him, not the other way around.

This time though, she had no one to stop her from crying, no one to tell her she shouldnt hate herself, and no one to stop her from doing the stupid things she did when she was like this

 _as it had always been_.

She rushed into her bathroom, still crying, and pulled a scalpel from her back pocket.

No one knew she did this, hell, she had only started when Ana died, she felt as if she could have saved her. The only reason she wasnt assigned as the medic for that mission was because she had taken a day off.

' I was so fucking selfish it cost me her life'

she thought as she pulled her jeans down

'if I had tried harder, Genji wouldnt be a fucking living weapon, if I hadnt had been so trusting of jack and actually fucking paid attention to Winstons work I couldve expressed my anger with him and maybe given Genji a chance to actually live a normal life'

 _she put the scalpel on her thigh_.

her thighs already full of scars, and some scabs from more recent times, she had been cutting deeper everyday she did this, but that was only because her self hate had been growing.

This day that hate was stronger than it had ever been, she felt ashamed she couldnt have done more for, disgusted that she couldnt have been less blind to what was happening

 _she felt grotesque_

 _she pushed the scalpel into her thigh and pulled it across horizontally_

"your fucking worthless"

 _she sliced again_

"you say you want to help everyone, but you cant even save the people who are the most important to you?!"

 _she sliced again_

"your a fucking trash doctor, they shouldve just kicked you out of overwatch!"

"god i wish i had the strength to just fucking kill myself!"

 _she sliced one last time_ before she collapsed onto the wall, crying much louder than before, blood running down her legs.

She knew what she was doing was stupid, but she felt stupid, and the pain helped numb some her heartache, even if temporarily. She looked down towards her thighs, sighing at seeing how deep she had cut her them. She didnt worry about her wounds though, after all, she was a doctor.

This time she had cut a lot deeper than she expected though. You could see the flesh inside her thigh, and she was bleeding quite a bit. She stood up, shambled over to her cabinets, and retrieved a metal first aid box. She took out a small device and clicked a button on it, unleashing a small healing stream on her thigh, after a couple seconds of holding it there her wounds stopped bleeding, and she pulled out some gauze and medical tape.

After she had sealed her wounds, she walked into the bathroom again, stripping off her clothes and turning the shower on to let it heat up.

She looked gaunt, her ribs showing and hip bones jutting out. She hadnt eaten in days, sometimes she just forgets, especially in the midst of work, but other times she just decides not to, she often felt disgusted with the feeling of food in her stomach.

She may be a doctor but she rarely takes care of herself, though because of her already small figure no one ever noticed, she always made sure to wear concealing clothing, and the possibility of going to a pool or beach was zero, as she was too occupied with work. She pulled herself into the shower and winced as the water poured over her thighs.

Her thoughts turned yet again to her cyborg savior.

'maybe I should try and find him tommorow? To see how he was doing, and just to see him again' she couldnt lie to herself, their spectacular introduction and the moment they had today left her with a peculiar fondness for him. That and the fact she hadnt ever had any guy in her life that did that for her. The only ones that ever did that kind of stuff for her where Jack, Winston, and Reinhardt. and jack was like a father to her, Winston a gorilla, and Rein was like the drunk uncle.

Come to think of it, she hadnt ever felt this fondness for anyone, there just had never been anyone to feel for. She only had close friends.

She finished up her shower and changed her bandages, she walked over to her bed and threw herself onto it, instantly falling asleep. That night she actually got some sleep, even if she had to wake up at 6 to head to Gibraltar.

She woke up and started her usual routine, noting the intense ache that came from her thighs, she packed and headed for the aircraft bay, meeting up with the familiar group of people she had come to know as her family.

The first to speak was a cheery british girl that had been waiting outside the door of the hoverbird

"there she is! Thought you overslept love!"

"sorry for my lateness lena, is everyone already on board?"

"everyone is ready love, we should be departing as soon as you get in too"

before they could head into the hoverbird, the brit pulled her aside and more quietly asked her

"who is the ninja looking bloke that jack brought along? He's been pretty quiet since he got on"

"that is Genji, he was the patient I was operating on for the last week, long story short he has been recruited by jack to help with the shimada problem, but I would give him some space initially, he as been through a lot these past few days"

"alright then love, ill take your advice, though we probably shouldnt keep jack waiting any longer!"

they headed into the hoverbird where you could already smell the drinks, overwatch was known to be very indulgent when they could. Immediately she could hear a western voice proclaiming

"Reinhardt! Ill bet ya 100 you cant beat me in an ol drinking contest"

with force a loud german voice replied

"bah! I could beat you any day Mcree! Germans are known for their tolerance of drink!"

her attention turned to a familiar cyborg sitting in the back, he seemed to almost be brooding.

She walked passed the group of men and women drinking away, them ignoring her most likely because of said drinks, and She sat down next to the ninja and turned to him

"is everything alright Genji? I know this must be a lot to take in, and I can only imagine how different life is now"

he sighed and turned to look at the blonde

"i am doing fine Angela, thank you for your concern , but I cannot deny this new body is uncomfortable but seeing people so cheerful does lighten my spirits, as well as you being here now"

well, at least he wasnt upset with overwatch, but she still wanted to help him through the endeavor he was dealing with. The hoverbird departed and they sat there chatting, moslty small talk, with some interspaced ramblings about their pasts, Genji reminiscing on life before the change, and how the yamada's handled things. She didnt even noticed when she fell asleep on him.

%

should he move? She seemed so peaceful so he decided not to, besides, not many where paying attention to them so he figured they would avoid being noticed. He took this time alone to think, tensions with china meant they had to fly over the pacific and America, so he had 9 hours

he couldnt help but admire her, her bleach blonde hair brushing up against his shoulder 'she really does look like an angel' he couldnt help but thinking to himself, she tried so hard to help people, and he felt for her as he could only guess about how stressed she was given her breakdown last night. he hoped he could befriend his savior.

he thought on his new body. Was he a new person now? It certainly seemed so, what if his brain had been damaged? and they had replaced part of his brain with machine. Would his thoughts even be his own anymore? The thought chilled him

he couldnt feel the finer details of things anymore, the only thing that had kept a full sense of touch was his face, and his face, it looked disgusting and scarred now, it was a shred of what it used to be. He used to be a lady killer, but he figured those days where behind him now, he didnt have his ugh, big guy anymore anyway, he couldnt taste well anymore, his tongue was burned pretty badily, and his taste had degraded with it. Well, at least he could still eat, the suit somehow just filtered his waste into a small compartment he had on his butt, which he had to clean once a day.

He wondered if he could cry? He hadnt felt that sad yet, but the question still lingered painfully.

He didnt even notice that he had started dozing off, soon, he was asleep. They where both tired as they hadnt had much sleep, so them falling asleep was an inevitability.

%

they both awoke to a towering german man shaking them gently.

"cmon you two, we have arrived at gibralter, I hope your sleep was restful!"

she noticed that she had been leaning on Genji, and covered her face as it became warmer amd red

'how long had she been laying on him like that?'

'did he just let her sleep on his sholder?'

she stood up, embarrassed at what had happened during the flight

she turned to genji, who seemed to be in the same situation as her, bowing his head as to avoid looking at people.

"cmon now you lovebirds! They have dinner already steaming for us!"

oh god, she'd have to go talk to people, and judging by Reinhardt's words, everyone had seen her sleeping on his shoulder. God she was never going to hear the end of it, she sighed, stood up, and gave Reinhardt a playful punch to the arm.

"Reinhardt! There is nothing going on between me and Genji!"

she said as she pouted and started walking towards the mess hall.

%

Genji stood up and began following the blonde. Reinhardt put his hand on the ninja's shoulder

Genji turned to the giant man

"Genji, can I ask you a favor from one man to another?"

Genji nodded

"of course"

"even if nothing is going on between you two, she Is probably going to be assigned as your medic because of her mobility"

he patted the cyborg's chest

"keep her safe please, she has been worrying me lately and I just dont want to lose another member of my family"

the words inspired the ninja, he could see just how much they all cared about each other

he bowed and proclaimed

"i will protect her with my life"

Reinhardt gave a hearty chuckle and slapped Genji on his back

"Now now, no need to get all worked up! People might think youve fallen! Now, let us go and feast!"

'people may think youve fallen' that thought would certainly linger

they started walking towards the mess hall as well, Reinhardt giving genji a guide to Gibraltar on the way, as he would be staying there often.

%

oh god, they where all bugging her about it. Tracer sat in front of her dangling a small phone with a picture of Angela and Genji leaning on each other, sleeping.

She couldnt even hide her red face anymore, as it was more red than one hand could cover

"cmon then, fess up love! Whats going on between you and Genji?"

she questiond with a sly look on her face

"it was just a misunderstanding! I promise there is nothing going on between me and him, I swear he is just my patient!"

she replied, everyone seeing her red face now as she retracted her hand to reply

"oh bollocks, I know there must be something, if you two arent together, then how do you feel about him?"

the brit said as she playingly punched the blonde

"cmon love, out wit it"

"thats enough lena"

came from the ape scientist Winston

"she has had a long week, cut her some slack"

"alright Winston, but im gonna get ta the bottom of this later"

she said dissapointed, as she bit into an english muffin.

"why dont you try the banana pudding Angela? It is exceedingly good, and you havent eaten anything since we got in here"

said the gorilla, concerned

"im fine winston, I had a big breakfast, im not very hungry"

he wasnt buying it

"but we departed at one forty six a.m last night, it has been over 10 hours since you ''ate breakfast''"

he looked at her with a stern look. She sighed, she couldnt hide it, especially not from the worlds smartest scientist. She stood up and went to get a small plate of food.

A small ninja and a towering german walked into the mess hall, you could already the mans thundering voice

"and thats when I said , What do you mean too strong? Im reinhardt! I can take on any bot!"

"there they are, we where starting to think you'd gone and given Genji the full tour love!"

"sorry for my lateness, I was just showing this young man around his new home"

they both sat down at the table.

"now genji, love, anything going with you and the doc?

She said, leaning in towards the ninja, as to try and keep quiet. She was stopped as she was slapped by the blonde behind her

"what did Winston tell you?!"

"i got it, damn, didnt have ta give me a concusion love"

she said, rubbing her head

"well you shouldve just stayed out of my buisness then"

replied the blonde

"may I sit here?"

she said to the ninja, motioning to a seat near him. He nodded and patted the seat next to him

"of course Angela, I will be back in one second, I find myself craving food"

she sat down as he got up to go and get a plate of food, the german man follwing to get his food as well.

Finally breaking his silence in the front of the table, the faded blonde man known as jack spoke to Angela

"Angela, after the week of training and adjusting Genji will be put through, your assigned to be his field medic on his campaign against the shimada, but as I see, youve already gotten acquainted with our new member quite well"

did everyone think that her and Genji where a thing now? God, she knew she wouldnt hear the end of this but, damn.

"alright, I was already guessing that I would be assigned to him"

and as such, the week of heart hell began.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

I know ive been doing about one chapter per day but this might not be forever

I have a lot of this things coming up so expect the uploading to be slower gradually, but I promise I love this story too much to abandon it. I will finish it!

Story starts from Genji's perspective

* * *

Why was she being so close? He didnt mind it at all, in fact it made him feel more comfortable since he didnt really 'know' any of the other overwatch members yet, though Reinhardt seems to have taken kindly to his arrival, unlike his friend Torbjorn, who flat out had refused to sit with a "dangerous machine"

he couldnt blame him though, his appearance was already frightening, and the fact he was basically the most deadly man alive didnt help, but even then, most overwatch member's had gladly accepted his joining into their ranks

"its always good having more heroes in this world"

he remembered Angela saying to him when he had brought up his concerns to her on the hoverbird. As he filled his plate with food, what food he picked was trivial as he couldnt really taste, but he stuck to soups and basic solids, they had quite a variety of food from all over the world, but alas, he couldnt enjoy it.

He returned to the table where a familiar blonde sat waiting for him to join the conversation as he was walking back, he noticed something he really hadnt earlier.

'how much had she eaten? She looked so fragile and petite, I can see as to why Reinhardt has his concerns'

she hadnt even touched her small plate of banana pudding and toast, it seemed she only had it there to keep suspicion down. Genji, however saw through her shenanigans, he had dealt with so many women, he knew the telltale signs of things like anorexia. It was very commonplace in japan as they had a biase towards very small and skinny women, often times young women would resort to just not eating to keep their "anime figure"

after all she had done for him, he only wanted to seek for ways to help her.

this was when he decided to be his gaurdian angel's gaurdian angel, it was obvious no one here was catching on to what she was doing, and by how she cried on him the other night, he could only guess as to her true sadness. He thought back to the words he said to Reinhardt

'i will protect her with my life'

why did he have to just while they where on their mission? He owes his life to her, and even more, and so the ninja was dead set. He wouldnt let the doctor come to harm, he would do anything and everything he could to make sure she stayed safe, after all, it was the least he could do in his eyes.

Though getting her to comply to this was an impossibility, but hey, he was a ninja, so he could just do it in secret, she would never even have to know about her guardian. He sat down next to the blonde, and started eating his food, a loud thump was heard at the table where Reinhard had sat, Genji looked over and was baffled

'how could a single man even eat that much food?'

Reindhardt had retrieved practically the entire buffet and was already a quarter way through devouring it.

"jesus Reinhardt, I may literally be an animal, but even I dont eat that much'

said an also astonished ape. Reinhardt Flexed his mightiest flex and stated in thundering pride

"to be a war machine like me! You must feed yourself only the best! Most nutritious food! My diet calls for 5000 calories a day, as I will soon be departing on some Glorious wartime missions, I must gather all of my strength!"

he said mightily flexing again.

"holy bollocks love, 5000? must be one hell of a mission then?"

"indeed my small british friend! It will be me and a squad of 20 including jack, defeating over 1000 of the last bastion units at the frontier in Berlin, it is my time to protect my home from the war bots!"

genji could not be more amazed at the strength of overwatch members, 1000 bastions to 20 members? That was insane! Fuck, maybe he wasnt the deadliest thing here after all.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder from a familiar blonde

"Genji, jack told me we would be partners on your campaign against the shimada, so, im sorry in advance if you get sick of me"

she said with a nervous chuckle. Her insecurity definitely showed, but he wondered, what could be causing this? He had touched briefly on her past in the hoverbird but it was nothing deep, he was the one mainly discussing his past.

He chuckled and replied to the Angel's insecure comment

"i dont think id get sick of you if we went to hell and back Angela, even though thats basically what we are doing"

he couldnt deny those words, they had hit it off pretty well, and both of them seemed to be getting along quite nicely, he was happy that he would at least have a comforting presence with him as he went back to japan.

And he could only be anxious for his return to japan, his hate for the shimada had been already boiling, and he was eager to have his chance at revenge, he wanted nothing else but to make the shimada who betrayed him meet their fates, and he would certainly bring death.

He didnt even notice that people where already looking at them, and Angela's face was already its usual red hue

"i knew it! You couldnt hide things from me loves"

"cut it out lena, dont act as if ya havent ever flirted before, besides, Genji here was a playboy, so it only his natural response"

"oh fine, ill let you two off easily today, And mcree, whats that you got on your plate?"

he couldnt even stop himself from constantly flirting, well, he was used to that way of life, it would be a hard road to change. Angela gave him a playful punch to the head

"now now, lets not get carried away Genji"

%

god he was so confusing, did he feel the same likeness towards her? She doubted it, it was probably just him being a playboy, besides, who would want her of all people? She was weak, weak minded and too damn needy, no guy int their right mind would be attracted to her.

As they headed off to do their daily routines Angela stayed back and offered Genji a tour around gibraltar. As they where walking around, they decided to take this time to talk again, again being mostly small talk, but this time, as they where overlooking the ocean and heading back to their quarters, Genji asked Angela a question in a sincere tone

"Angela, what was it that made you cry when I awoke the other night?"

she didnt even know where to begin, their where so many things, but, she thought he at least deserved to know why, after all, he had helped her through that time. She thought back to him embracing her, and, well, by now she couldnt lie to herself, she wished she could have more of that, her heart hurt to much, one of the reasons she was being so close with him was because she hoped he would be that support for her, though she wouldnt openly admit it, she didnt want to ask anything of him, and decided to let fate decide.

She was already spacing out thinking of that day. She felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Angela, is everything okay? You dont have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable doing so, I was simply curious"

she shook her head, bringing herself out of her daze

"Im sorry, my mind was just trailing off, but I wouldnt feel uncomfortable telling you, its just, it was a lot of things"

she sat down, he followed

"the biggest cause of it all was probably how betrayed I felt from jack, you see, he went against all of my wishes when he ordered that you be equipped for battle, and I blindly ignored all the signs of it because I decided to just trust him for once, im a pacifist, i help everyone i can and i make it my mission in this wolrd to hold no judgement as to who i help. As long as i live, i will help everyone i can, but with jack making the decision to weaponize you behind my back, i felt betrayed, but i shouldve noticed"

she looked down at the ground, choking up slightly

"and I feel as if though Im the cause of this whole dilemma you have to deal with because I couldve helped if I had just payed more attention to it all, that and the fact I lost my dearest friend Ana a month before,"

her voice did what it all too often did with him and began to shift in pace, she was already visibly shaken

" she was like a mother to me, more than that, she was my inspiration,and I couldve been there to save her but I decided to take my day off and she went it alone, and look at what happened to her, i decided to be selfish and i wasnt there for her, I feel as if it was all my fault, its always my fau-"

there he goes again, calming her in her worst moments.

The cyborg wrapped his arms around her for the second time so far as he saw the tears welding up in her eyes at the thought of Ana

again, she fell to his embrace, finding her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her cyborg friend for a second time, repeating the actions that happened before as she cried into his chest, albeit this time more silently.

Crying around him didnt feel embarrassing though, it felt comforting, she guessed thats why she had cried so much recently, because she felt like she could with him there. Even though they had known each other for a small amount of time the bond they would have already was already clear, she would be his guardian, and he would be her's. It was a match that had been determined ever since she rescued him, but neither of them knew that.

This week though, it was treacherous. She didnt see him very often if at all some days, since he was off on training and she was finishing her work.

Again she felt alone

she did so many stupid things that week, she hurt herself nearly everyday, though no one knew of it, she kept on ignoring her hunger, and she still felt disgusted with herself. Except this time she had no one, and god how much it hurt just being alone. She wished that he could be there for her in her times of pain. No one really even came to see her, Reinhardt and jack where off on their mission, and tracer and Winston just kept to themselves mostly, preferring to chat with each other.

 _Her heart hurt_

not just because of the loss she had and the guilt she felt, but also because of the fact that she hated herself so deeply. She couldnt help but feel guilty for everything, it was part of her nature. She tried to wrap herself up in work to forget about her pain, but she still found herself relying on hurting herself.

At least she was looking forward to going on the mission with Genji.

But god was she afraid of how attached to him she was getting, even if she hadnt seen him much, she was already starting her needy process of getting attached to him, she didnt know what it was drawing her to him, but it was probably the moments they had when she cried into his chest. She tried her hardest to hide any of her feelings from him, but she knew by now it was obvious

but as long as she had someone that was there for her she would be happy, even if he just looked at her as friend.

The same thoughts came up over and over;

'did he just do that for her because he felt like he owed her?'

'I bet he thinks youre annoying, he'd be right to think that'

 _'I just want him to stay'_

she felt embarrassed at the thoughts she had, she thought she was obsessing, she felt like a creep.

God why couldnt she just stop being like this?

Another day went past and she hadnt seen him again, today she decided she would sleep in her quarters for once, she didnt really go there as she would stay up and do work, often times just passing out on her desk. she got inside her little condo and broke down yet again, at last she was alone, and at last she could cry again, she shambled her way into the bathroom and did what she always. God she had been crying so often now, it was such a change from her normal numbness, she headed into the bathroom to retrieve her scalpel and do her stupid things again, thinking it would just be a regular sad night.

But this night, was a bit different.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, im glad that you are enjoying my story, and I apologize for cliff hangers, they are just too tempting. Anyway, yeah, this is gonna be another heavy chapter, so, warning. Also this one is on the lengthy side

Chapter starts from Angela's perspective

* * *

this night was different, and not in a good way, this night she felt the lowest she ever had, she didnt know if it was the constant loneliness she had this week, or how pathetic she felt because of how attached she was getting to Genji already. But this night she felt like a leech, she saw herself as something people could easily live without. Besides, its not like anyone really cared about her right? No one ever asked her how she felt, she didnt have any close friends that she could speak to, no one even went to eat with her in the mess hall. She ate alone

 _and she felt alone_

god she couldnt stand herself, she felt like with all the failure she has 'caused' she just wasnt worth the time overwatch put into her, and this week jack wasnt here to keep her in check, neither was reinhardt, her two father figures gone off to a practically suicidal mission, fuck, not even Ana was here, who was her go to person when she felt like this, she used to be the one who held her and made her worries dissapear, she used to be the one who she could tell all her worries and quarrals

and now _she was gone too_

she felt like she was always so dependant on people, she could never just handle things by herself. She felt like she was only attaching herself to Genji because she didnt have anyone anymore. Ever since her parents died she had been like this, though since they died when she was 12 that was basically all her life. Right now she just felt like a burden. She couldnt stop herself from crying, she just hated what she was, right now she wished she had Ana, or Jack or Genji or anyone to comfort her.

"he thinks your annoying, your just going to be a burden to him, you always are"

"no one is going to miss you, all the other doctors here are better than you anyway, at least they dont fucking hate themselves"

she got up to go to the bathroom, following her routine as always, but this time her heart hurt more than it ever had, the sadder she got the more annoyed she got with herself because of how pathetic she felt, the cycle repeated itself and never stopped

she slipped her pants and top off, and retrieved the scalpel from her jean's pocket, she placed the scalpel on her scarred thigh.

 _And she sliced_

"your fucking pathetic Angela"

 _she pressed the blade harder as she sliced again_

"nobody wants to see you because your fucking useless!"

 _she sliced again_

"I hope Genji just fucking tells me how clingy I am"

she couldnt hold back the crying, she started to cut her thighs at a more rapid pace as she let out louder cries. The tears falling from her face onto her thighs and mixing with the blood. Her mind started going to much darker places than it had before, she turned to look at the floor and then looked at the scalpel.

 _ **Then she looked at her wrist**_

what if she just killed herself? she certainly thought no one would even care, she wanted to. her life to was useless, and she just wanted to dissapear.

how could she even be thinking of doing this? Well, she felt like there was no one who would care, Reinhardt and jack would just get over her, they where used to loss in this line of work. Her mind then turned to a certain cyborg.

'what does he even think of me?'

she wondered

'probably nothing, I wouldnt be surprised, you arent worth his time anyway"

she couldnt hold it back anymore, she inhaled and closed her eyes

"you arent Worth anyones time Angela Ziegler!"

she shouted, much louder than expected.

 _She placed the scalpel on the middle of her wrist._

She was trembling so much, was she really about to do this? She wanted to leave this world so badly, she wanted to dissapear, but was she really going to?.

a thought then came from the darkest place in her mind, something telling her only one thing.

 **'pathetic'**

with the adrenaline flowing through her veins and her heart pounding in her throat, she looked at her wrist and then at the mirror, looking over her gaunt body and bags under her eyes, her hair was messy from her nearly pulling parts of it out, she took a glance at her face. she went completely silent, her mind becoming black and tainted

 **'disgusting'**

she pulled the blade over her wrist, pressing down and leading it from the front of her forearm to the back, all the way down. Blood immediately started pouring out from her wrist at an alarming pace.

Her body started becoming cold, her vision began to daze. Blood pooling on the bottom of the floor leading to the door

Then she heard a crash at her bathroom door.

%

(an hour earlier)

Genji was finishing his dinner, thinking to himself as he often did. He thought of how sweet revenge would be, killing every last single shimada, but tonight he was feeling rather uncomfortable with his body, people always stared when he was there, most soldiers at gibraltar called him cyborg or even sometimes tin can, sure he knew they werent doing it to spite him, and they where just joking around, but the comments still lingered in his head

'did they think of him like an omnic?'

genji wasnt against omnics or anything, but he still felt uneasy at the thought of being seen as one of them, he was human, he had always been human, but... was he still human? God it spuns his head just to think that. He felt very uncomfortable thinking that, but brushed his thoughts aside, he needed his rest, tommorow he was departing with Angela to commence his campaign against the shimada clan.

He began making his way back to his quarters, when he noticed how amazing a brisk the night was, the wind was blowing slowly, the stars where so clear and defined, and the trees and bushes rustled so calmy. he wanted to take in the full entirety of the night so he turned up his augmented senses to their highest allertness

(he could turn them down as to not be overwhelmed by noises and colors all the time)

but, as he turned them up, he started hearing something strange, when he turned them to their fullest potential. He heard crying, very labored crying, he could hear the pain in that persons voice.

'wait...?"

he recognized that crying, he had heard it before, twice already.

It was her

he started immediately seeking out the source of the crying, which wasnt too hard considering she had already shown him where her quarters where located. It was obvious they where coming from there.

Then they suddenly stopped, the crying went from intense waling to simple silence. He knew something was wrong, _he felt it inside of him_ , no one just stops that immediately. rushing to her, he began using a gadget in his finger to pick the lock on the door, not bothering to knock. He had been trained in lockipicking during his training with the shimada, and even though this lock was quite expensive, he still had no trouble and picked it within seconds, he was a shimada after all. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he felt he needed to do something, he had seen the look she had on her face when he saw her. The way she would just make petty jokes about killing herself when they chatted seemed like nothing to anyone else, but he was worried, he saw her figure and how she didnt eat. He knew that she was sad deep inside. He had seen her cry and knew what was making her feel so bad.

As soon as he got into her quarters he looked around for her, noticing a light emitting from the restoom. He felt his heart sink when he saw the **blood** coming from beneath the door, his heart started rushing. Fearing for the worst he flung open the door to her bathroom, and felt his body panic at the sight he saw. There lay his gaurdian angel on the floor, blood pooling around her.

"ANGELA!"

he shouted in panic, what was he going to do? How would he help her? She seemed to be fading. one thought popped into his head

' **he needed to save'**

she turned her head to look at him, silent tears streaming down her face, with a soft and fading voice she choked out

"genji...im...im sorry..."

 _he couldnt let this happen_ , thinking back to his training from the shimada's he remembered they had given him a quick class on emergency situations. He looked around, in less than a second he took the hood she had laying on the sink and ripped a piece of it off, making haste he tied it around her arm and pulled tight, stopping the blood from flowing an more.

"please...just...leave me...i dont...deser...deserve...it"

ignoring what she said he quickly started looking around her room. She was a doctor, so she had to have something here right? He started flying through her cabinets, where he came up on a white metal box with a red cross on it. He felt some relief, at least she had something, he threw it open as he ran back to her in the restroom. The only thing he recognized was a small red inhaler, the same she had used on him when they first met. With all of his speed he took the inhaler and pressed it up into her mouth, squeezing it twice. He saw her body glow, and her eyes fly back open

thank god, he had finally stabilized her. She coughed heavily as she regained her senses, the bleeding from her arm and thighs stopping. He let out a sigh before grabbing her by her shoulders, and looking her dead in the eyes. She could only look down at the floor, to the pool of blood that lay under her.

" ** _What where you thinking Angela?!_** "

the cyborg questioned, with an intense care in his voice. Her eyes teared up and she began crying again, she threw herself onto him and embraced him as tight as she could, Genji could only wrap his arms around her, relieved that she was still there with him. He could feel tears streaming down his face as well.

I guess he could cry after all. They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity, him just holding her, letting her cry into his chest. It was starting to become a ritual.

%

 _he came for her._

 ** _He saved her._**

She felt stronger than before but she still felt weak, even then, she held onto him with everything she had. She never wanted to let go. Her heartache started to finally dissipate as she held onto him, crying into his chest even more. She felt that warmth again, she felt the saftey she did when he held her, she had never felt anything like it. They sat there for an hour as her crying began to wane. But she never stopped holding onto him. he had come for her, he had performed his own miracle, she felt her heart pulse as she let it all out, finally.

After they had both settled down and the last tears where dying down, he pulled away from her and removed his visor. As he was doing this she noticed the bloody tourniquet on the floor that he had made. Had he really done that?

'I guess he was more versed in first aid than I thought'

she turned to her savior, seeing the tears that had puddled under his eyes.

Had he really cried for her? Did he really care about her? she still found it tough to think someone would actually care about someone like her

He took her by her shoulders once more and looked directly into her eyes. That stare chilled her to her bones, she could see a flame in them, determination, she could see that he cared about her. Her heart sunk at the thought that she had made him cry.

"Angela what in the fuck where you thinking? Do you know how worried I was?!, how much I feared I had lost you!? You are my gaurdian angel Angela, My gaurdian Angela, I couldnt live with myself If you had killed yourself and I wasnt there to save you"

he looked at her body, and looked at her thighs, he looked so concerned. She felt her heart shake

"im...im sorry Genji... I really am, I just.. I felt so useless and guilty, my mind started thinking stupid things."

he put his hand on her cheek, and looked into her glowing blue eyes. He took her hand and said

"Angela, you have saved my life, and given me a new one, you have given me one of the best friends ive ever had and a beautiful one at that, because of this I will always be here for you, I will save you a thousand times over again if I have to, even though we havent known each other for very long, i already feel as if i know you like one of my closest friends. the moments we have shared together may have been brief, but they have been monumental, i have already grown to care about you so much. i see how pure your soul is and how you want to do nothing but help everyone, it has inspired me."

he looked down, and picked up her right forearm, a long deep cut running down the length of it.

"just, please, do not hurt yourself like this anymore?"

he looked into her eyes with a look of sincerity. She nodded and felt the tears running down her face again. She hugged him tightly and said

"i...i promise genji... im so sorry, I just felt so alone.. I felt as if nobody cared about me"

"so many people care about you Angela, ive spoken to so many members of overwatch and they all asked me if you where doing okay, they felt so bad that they could not see you, their work had kept them. Reinhardt even asked me to keep you safe, he seemed so concerned for you, all of the members I have spoken with did. i promised Reinhardt i would protect you with my life, and im going to keep that promise to him, not because he asked me, but because i cannot let the world go without and angel like you."

did they really care so much about her? did **he** really care that much about her? Her heart felt warm at the thought. She tried to stand up but felt herself too weak to, her body was still cold and her strength was still low. She was surprised when she felt arms under her legs, picking her up, she blushed slightly as Genji carried her to her bed like a princess, placing her gently down on the bed.

"genji there is no need, I couldve gotten up myself"

"now now Angela, I dont want you fainting again, and we need to seal those cuts up"

she sighed and looked at her savior

"i know, could you do me a favor and bring me that metal box Genji?"

he nodded and fetched the metal box, setting it upon the bed in front of her. She started working on her wounds stitching them and using her handheld healing device to fix any other things.

Genji began to wash the restroom, even to Angela's protest, but he insisted, after all, the shimada gang taught him how to clean up blood quite well.

After wounds had been sealed and blood had been cleaned he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom once more, this time she went in alone as to take a shower and wash the blood off of herself. In the shower she found herself going into deeper thought though, mostly about her savior. If she was attatched before the this was going to make that situation a million times worse, how did he even know she was crying? She guessed it was his augmented senses, but still, there had to be something else that brung him to her. Was he going to check up on how she was doing? Did he want to see her again? She wanted to think so.

It was already 3 am, but, they had to leave at 8pm tomorrow for the first shimada mission so they would be able to at least sleep in. all Agents get days off directly before missions. She hoped she could spend it with him. But she didnt want to push anything on him, he had already done so much for her.

She stepped out of the shower and changed her bandages. She put on something and headed back out into her condo, cyborg waiting patiently, probably to lecture her.

"how much have you eaten today Angela?"

he said, staring her body down.

"i have eaten today Genji, why do you ask?"

he stared at her with peircing eyes, he wasnt having any of it

"Angela I know what your doing, you look gaunt, how much have you really eaten?"

she looked down

"i had coffee in the morning..."

he got up and began walking towards her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Angela please take care of yourself, I cant protect you if you dont take care of yourself"

he took her hand and held it tightly. He stared into her eyes

"please, promise me you will?"

god where his eyes piercing, she felt like she could never possibly hide things from him, she was tranparent to him, she was having her breath taken away by him, she needed to make a promise to herself, if he cared enough about her to want her to be safe, she would keep herself safe. She nodded and looked into his eyes

"i promise, Genji"

a smile crept up on his face and he embraced her yet again, this time more tightly. As they parted Angela let out a long yawn, causing Genji to yawn as well, after all, it was already 4am

"yknow you dont have to walk to your quarters, ive got a couch if you just want to crash, its pretty late Genji"

he looked at the couch he would be sleeping on and headed over to it, plopping himself down onto it

"i accept your ofter Angela, it will also give me a chance to keep watch over you tonight, to make sure nothing else goes wrong"

she smiled, she felt such a warm sensation at the thought of him caring about her. God had she fallen for her savior. She couldnt wait to be on that mission with him, she would finally get her time with him, but she wondered If he felt the same way. The thought worried her. He would never love her, she was too pathetic, she was probably just an annoyance to him. She quickly wiped these thoughts from head and turned to matters at hand.

"alright then, I supose we should head off to sleep then"

she climbed into her bed and stretched, feeling the stinging pain in her arm and thighs as she lay her head on the pillow

"goodnight Genji, sweet dreams"

"and the same to you Angela, sweet dreams"

then they headed off to sleep, the Eventful night being finally over, and her love for him solidified

crazy how he had found her at the time she needed him the most, but hey, her life was full of perfect timing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Thank you for all the support that youve given me on the story, Im glad people are enjoying it.

I also wanted to clear something up really quickly, if you really like this story and want to share it with friends or on blogs/tumblr be my guest! Share this story to as many people as you like.

(also sorry for my japanese, i know i mustve butchered something lol)

also this chapter is very long and dramatic lol.

chapter starts from Genji's perspective

* * *

He pretended to sleep, but that night he had way too much on his mind, besides, his new metabolism meant he didnt require as much sleep as regular people, needing around only 3-4 hours per night due to the brain augmentation he actually did have, though he could(and often would) sleep much longer than that. That night he mostly thought of her though, he looked to over to her bed and admired her glowing blonde hair for a bit.

What did she think of him? He wondered endlessly. Did she feel the same as he did? He hoped she did. He had found a spot in his heart for his angel, though he wanted to deny it. He was ceratin love at first sight didnt exist but here she was, in all her beauty. He felt so much concern for her, he felt how light she felt when he picked her up, she was so fragile he was afraid of breaking her. He didnt know what awaited them when they departed on their mission, but he did know one thing

he would keep her safe, even if it cost him his life.

He thought back to how they had met and the events leading up to this moment. A lot had happened in two weeks, they had seen each other cry, they had spoken and revealed their pasts to each other. Those moments where what had already solidified their friendship, and sparked something much deeper, but both of them did not know that yet. He kept thinking until the light of morning started to pour through. He then let himself finally drift off to sleep.

%

She awoke in her soft bed, wincing as the light stung her eyes. She looked over to the couch where Genji had slept, he lay there passed out, his visor was off and she could see his sleeping face.

'how did I ever get myself a gaurdian like this?'

she thought with a warm heart, remembering his embrace from yesterday. She decided to make something from them to eat when we woke up, making her way into her small kitchen.

'What time is it?' she wondered as she looked at the clock on her wall. It read 1:32pm

she sighed, they had slept for a long while, then again, they had quite the night yesterday, so much had happened, but she knew one thing, letting go of him now would be next to impossible for her heart. God she was so afraid of him just leaving now, and she only felt like a clingy creep when she thought of how attached she was getting, but she brushed those thoughts aside and thought about what she would do today. She really wanted to have a day with him, but she felt like asking him would be creepy.

She finished making breakfast and decided to wake Genji up, it was pretty late already. She walked over to the sleeping cyborg and nudged his body slightly. God was her arm weak, it hadnt regained its strength from yesterday,and his cybernetic body was very heavy.

"Genji... Genji wake up, it is already late"

the cyborg jumped at the sound, yawning and stretching as he looked around. Pausing when his eyes met her's

"what time is it?" he asked

"it is 1:50pm Genji"

his eyes widened, probably shocked that he had slept so long. Angela giggled at his expression

"lets eat 'breakfast' so we dont waste any more of this day" she motioned towards the table, which had simple meals of eggs and toast sitting on it. The cyborg got up and bowed, thanking her for her courtesy, she led them both to their seats and they began their meals, conversing as they ate sitting apart from each other.

"so, what are you going to do today Angela?"

she looked up toward her roof, what would she do? She had no one to meet up with, and no interest in going out alone, besides. She could always just stay home and... be alone. She couldnt hide the defeated look she had

"i dont really have anything to do Genji"

he smiled, and pointed his fork towards her

"then why dont you show me the things that Gibraltar has to offer?"

her heart jumped, did he really want to spend his day with her? her face lit up, she wouldnt have to be alone today after all. She would deny it later but she actually let out a giggle at his request

"that sounds like an amazing idea!"

and so they headed off to explore the vast island base known as girbraltar, it was quite vast, it was the biggest overwatch base in the world, and they had all sorts of luxuries and gardens. later that day they headed to Angela's favorite food joint at Gibraltar, it was a germanic style bar with every kind of food you could find in europe. They enjoyed the food their and continued the talk about overwatch they where having before. They spent that day walking around and site seeing. At times she would grab his hand a lead him to her favorite spots, that day made her happy. It was a blessing, she hadnt felt this happy in a long while, and the thought of having him there druring their campaign together just made her happier. Finally she wouldnt be alone all the time. Towards then end of the time they had that day, they where sitting at her favorite vantage spot, a small cliff overlooking the ocean there. They where enjoying their talkt ,but they just sat the silently now, simply enjoying each other's company.

She turned to her savior and embraced him again.

"thank you for today Genji"

as she pulled back he looked at her slightly confused, tilting his head in question

"thank me for what Angela?"

she sighed and looked at the floor. She couldnt hpld it in any longer, she just needed to vent.

"genji... can i tell you something?" she asked, in a much quieter voice than before

"of course Angela, you can tell me anything" he replied

she told Genji about how lonely she was, how no one ever invited her out like this, it was a depressing talk but she felt like she needed to let it out. she started choking up as she told him the full extent of her loneliness, how people never even sat with her in the mess hall.

He looked at her with those same piercing eyes and wrapped his arms around her again.

"well, you wont have to worry about that now Angela"

god how he could melt her heart, she felt the worries of loneliness fade and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"thank you so much Genji"

they sat there looking out at the ocean until the time came to go to japan, they where briefed with the info they needed and given their tech. Genji looked at Angela in awe at how elegant she had made her Valkyrie suit look, halo included.

%

she really was an angel, he felt safe knowing he would have her at his side during this campaign, and he would make it his first task to keep her safe, there was no way he would let her come to harm.

When they where dropped into japan they made haste to their first objective, Genji made swift work of any and every goon he came across, often times he would leave Angela in a safe spot and quickly wipe the building of people, he didnt want to admit it but he did that because he didnt want her to see the vengeance he had in his eyes, his blood lust often times took him over. though He would always make note of wiping his mind before going back to her.

Those days where a bliss, they went to his all kinds of places (although discretely) and they spent a lot of their time having deep conversations in their hotel rooms, he learned so much about her, and he learned practically everything about him.

They didnt even notice how time flew, soon a month had passed, then two, and three. This process continued up until the 9th month they where in japan. Genji had succesfully wiped most of the shimada clan, the only ones remaining where his grandmaster, and hanzo

hanzo was the only one who troubled him. The grandmaster did not have access to the dragon, he was simply the leader of the shimada, but he only made the financial choices, he had no control over anything but the crime and drugs the shimada where infamous for. It was no surprise when genji defeated him with ease, it ended with the grandmaster simply committing traditional sepuku, but that just made Genji's job easier.

They spent nearly 2 months tracking down Hanzo, though that may have been because of the time they spent together, sight seeing and going to all of Genji's favorite places, or it couldve been his reluctance at seeing his brother again. He liked the time he was spending with Angela, she was happy, she wasnt gaunt anymore, she ate and kept care of herself, he had fallen head over heels for her, he couldnt deny and he felt it an injustice at denying it.

He had even started teaching her Japanese, she knew the basics of it now, and it was adorable when she would mispronounce things. He never wanted this time to end. Alas they eventually got a message from an annoyed jack, the trackers they had let him know that they had been practically wasting 2 months, he told them that they better finish their mission or he would have their necks. Genji felt dissapointed at this but he was still content, he had arguably the best year of his life with her. They had seen and ate everything there was to eat and see. And so they set out for Hanzo.

They already knew how to find him, he went back to the shimada family castle every week to leave offerings and pray, for what Genji did not know yet. They set out a position and waited until the day and time he came to the castle, being extra careful to not be noticed by him.

He came to the place where the swords where traditionally kept, and knelt. Genji felt his heart pound at the site of his brother, the man who had nearly killed him. His heart burned with rage at the thought of the betrayal. once He heard what Hanzo was praying for he felt his heart break. Was he really praying for him? But why? He had been the one who 'killed' him, but yet he seemed so distraught. Genji felt frustrated at this, his brother was foolish, and he would see justice. Genji leapt down off of the perch they had, telling mercy to stay behind, he feared he would focus her to cut off any chance genji had at healing. Genji stood there before his brother, but this time, it was genji who had the upper hand.

"who are you, I demand you tell me your name omnic!"

yelled Hanzo at the cyborg. Genji stayed silent, and looked at him in the eyes through his mask.

"you know who I am, brother"

Hanzo paused for a second, but then his face snarled with anger, he drew his bow and shouted

"you are not my brother! My brother is dead! And he will never come back!"

he let out a barrage of arrows towards the ninja, but he swiftly dodged them and drew his sword

Hanzo was furious, continuing his barrage relentlessly all the way down to his last arrow. He drew his last arrow and his eyes began to glow an all too familiar red.

"You may have bested me in battle you fiend, but no one can stand the power of the dragon!"

%

what was happening? She was worried beyond belief for her savior, Hanzo had a strange ominous glow in his eyes. She needed to help out. She leaped from her perch and began her decent towards her cyborg. When she felt her bones shake. Hanzo shouted with a thunderous voice

" **ryu ka wa ka te ki ro kuro**!"

his arrow and body began to glow. His tattoo started to emit from his body, forming a monumental dragon that followed the arrow. Letting out a gut wrenching roar as it barreled towards the ninja. She found herself in the unluckiest possible place and landed between the dragon and Genji. Panicing she looked at Genji and began to run in terror from the dragon, rushing to her savior, but there was no way she was going to out run the dragon. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Was she going to die? Was this it? Is this how her life was going to conclude? For once she had felt happy, she had him, she was finally getting better, but it all seemed hopeless now. She braced for impact, the dragon snarling and biting behind her.

" **ANGELA**!" she heard from her Genji.

" **Ryu ji no kuro ke**!"

she anticipated the pain with her eyes closed. But it never came. She opened her eyes and was awe struck at the sight she saw. Genji had dashed in front of her, he was glowing a bright green color and his blade had a small green dragon around it, he was literally cutting the other dragon in half, thrusting his sword through it and planting himself there, diverting the dragon around her, the dragon dissipating after being split, Genji began to slide back, it was obvious he was struggling

" _ **RAAA**_!"

he shouted as he mustered all of his strength and pushed through the rest of the dragon, his body and sword glowing much more intensely. Was this real? She was baffled, she couldnt even comprehend what was taking place before her, but she knew one thing, she could see him burning. He may be slicing the dragon but his body was slowly being overcome by a red glow, parts of his arm and and knees began to literally disintegrate at the touch of the dragon. She knew he was fighting a battle, but he seemed to be losing.

%

he had trained and strengthened his connection to the dragon, but no matter how much he tried his skill was still no match for his brothers, he was the eldest so he held the true power of the dragon. He pushed with all of his force through the dragon, but he couldnt hold out much longer, he prayed the attack would end as he felt his body begin to burn a familiar burn. He thought he heard Angela scream his name, but he couldnt turn his attention away, the dragonstrike was almost over, his body on its last limbs until, at last, the tail of the dragons passed. He took one last look at Hanzo as he collapsed to the floor, his body drained. Hanzo looked dumbfounded. he stood down and looked at Genji.

"only a shimada can control the dragon... are you really?" he shook his head and pulled an arrow from the floor, drawing it and pointing it at genji's head.

"no matter, you have lost to the true power of the dragon, and now you will die"

" **GENJI**!"

Hanzo quickly turned his head towards the blonde running towards them. With anger in his voice he turned and aimed at her.

" _Foolish_!"

and he shot her straight through the gut. Genji tensed up, feeling the entirety of his anger unleashing itself. Had he really just shot her? He felt himself panic, he couldnt lose her.

" _ **ANGELA**_!" he turned his head up to his brother and began to claw at his feet.

"you bastard, I will kill you! Your life is mine!" he was met with a kick to the head, and he blacked out.

Was this it? Was it over? He couldnt feel his body, he felt as if he was dreaming. He saw his recent life flash before him, his memory pausing at the sight of Angela crying into his chest for the first time. A halo was above her head, and feathered wings attached to her back. He felt his heart sink at the thought that this might all be over. The scene quickly flashed to her, on the ground, with an arrow in her gut, crawling towards him. He couldnt believe this, he wouldnt accept it, he had to save her. He wouldnt leave her like this. Then he heard it, her voice, calling his name in despair.

It grew louder and clearer, as he looked at her crawling closer. Was this a dream? Was this reality?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his consciousness come back. With a heavy cough he brought his head off the floor and turned immediately to Angela. He saw the sight he had in his head. He panicked again, he needed to save her.

Little did he know exactly what her suit did. In a panic he tried to pick himself up, but felt his arms give up on him as he began to lift himself off the floor. He turned to look at Angela, and was surprised that she was already on her feet.

"Genji do not worry, my suit heals me constantly, I will be fine, but we need to take care of you"

he looked around in a rush

"Did Hanzo leave? Where did he go?" he pounded the floor and said in a rage

"i will have his life for this!" he said as his body glowed slight green again.

"calm down Genji, he is gone, I saw him leave after he kicked your head, it is okay now genji, im taking care of you"

those familiar words relaxed him as he finally let himself stop panicing, she seemed to be fine and thats all that mattered.

She pulled the arrow out of her stomach and began walking towards her staff, which now lay on the floor. She picked it up and began to unleash a healing stream onto him. He felt his body heal and his strength come back, but he still could not move, the staff could heal flesh but not machine.

"we are not going back for him genji, we are finishing the mission, I have already reported to jack and have requested an air lift, we just hat to wait a bit and we will be out of here in no time"

she said in a panicked tone, he could already see tears in her blue eyes.

He sighed, he couldnt deny her request, he knew he was no match for Hanzo, his dragon powers where simply too strong for him to compete with. And he knew Angela wouldnt come with and save him again.

He felt her put her head on his chest as she began to cry.

"i thought you where dead!.." she let out in between cries.

"please dont be so quick to fight next time genji, please... I do.. I dont know what I would do without you..."

his heart sunk, he knew he had been reckless and battle hungry when he confronted Hanzo, willingly going into a battle he knew he would lose.

"i.. im sorry Angela..this was my fault"

she removed his face mask and embraced him even tighter, crying into his chest. she tightened hed grip as she let out the thing that had been troubling her for so much time.

"i...i fucking love you Genji! and I refuse to lose you! I wont!"

what? Did she just say she loved him? He couldnt believe his ears.

%

well, she said it, she let it out. She winced as she awaited for rejection. She knew there was no way he would ever say-

"angela, I... I love you too..."

her heart exploded, did he just say he loved her too? What she dreaming? She saw him bring himself up and lean his back on a wall in front of them. What had just happened? her heart felt an overwhelming sense of warmth as she looked deeply into his dark piecring eyes.

She couldnt help her next action, she felt her heart command her. She pulled his face towards her and closed the gap between their lips. Their lips met and stuck with an attraction that was stronger than any other on this earth, like the strongest magnets attracting each other. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, but he could not grip her with any strength. Everything else in the world faded, she could only feel his breath, she could only tastes his lips. In that moment she felt every worry and concern she had fade away, her heart felt as if it was finally being repaired, even though she had not grasped the situation yet, she did not want it to end, she wanted this to last forever, she swore she could feel the sparks flying.

After a period of time that was too short for her liking. They pulled away from each other, staring into each other's eyes, glowing blue meeting his dark brown. She immediately embraced him.

"dont scare me like that again please, I thought I had lost you..."

he couldnt hug her very tightly but the feeling was there.

"i promise to you Angela, I will keep myself alive, for you"

was this what happiness felt like? She hoped so, her heart felt warm and she felt safe in his arms, she finally had the man of her dreams, they came to this moment in a dramatic way sure, but she didnt care, all that mattered was that they where alive, and she finally felt her fears of loneliness fade away.

They heard the familiar sound of a hoverbird and they parted, again looking into each others eyes.

She smiled and crossed her arms.

"you nearly scared me to death Genji shimada! You owe me for this!"

he smirked

"and what shall the price be my angel?"

she blushed at the name he called her, and put her hand on his chest.

"you owe me dinner, and all the kisses I want, forever."

she said with a playful smile

"i see no problem with that, its a deal."

she ended their little chat by closing the distance between them again. The kiss only ending when and emergency crew asked them if they where okay. She pulled back and hid her face, embarrassed at being caught like this. Genji nodded and the crew began putting them on cots, they where both carried to the hoverbird, and they held each others hand all the way to the base. Their love for each other more solid then ever, completely unbreakable.


End file.
